En mi oscuridad encontré tu luz
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: "Alice y Rosalie se gradúan y entran al FBI, son blanco de un asesino profesional. Bella hace investigaciones informáticas, madre soltera que no cree en el amor. Jasper, el agente genio del equipo quien sufre de depresión postraumática. Emmett,encargado de buscar a las nuevas que no quiere y Edward, es el jefe del grupo. ¿Podrá un caso de suma importancia dar sentido a sus vidas?
1. Prologo

**Bueno, ultimamente he estado muy obsesionada con Criminal Minds y se me cruzó por la cabeza esta historia. Además, justamente, estoy estudiando Criminalística jaajaj**

**Ustedes me dirán si sigo.**

* * *

Prólogo.

Alice y Rosalie son dos jóvenes estudiantes de Criminalística. Jamás imaginaron que al graduarse serían contratadas por el FBI y a la vez, el blanco de un asesino profesional. Bella es la encargada de las investigaciones informáticas, vive sola con su hija Nessie y cree que ya no hay más amor para su vida. Jasper es el agente genio del equipo quien sufre una depresión luego de ver morir a su novia mientras lo torturaban. Emmett, el agente encargado de buscar a las nuevas integrantes que él cree innecesarias y Edward, es el jefe del grupo quien se cerró al amor desde que se dedicó a su carrera. ¿Podrá un caso de suma importancia dar sentido a la vida de los seis agentes? ¿O sus diferencias podrán más que ellos?

* * *

**Se sigue o se borra?**

**Besos.**

**Bren.**


	2. La noticia a la unidad

**Vi que les gustó lo que escribí anteriormente así que haré el primer capi.**

* * *

—No puedo creer que aún no tengamos nada —dijo el agente Emmett McCarty pasando una mano sobre su rostro, una señal de lo frustrado que se sentía.

—Lo único que sabemos es lo que el mismo asesino nos dejó, las fotos que sacó de las chicas antes de asesinarlas —agregó Edward Masen, el jefe de la unidad. Estaba molesto por no saber nada del reciente asesino en serie —van ocho asesinatos ya, cinco en California y tres en Washington DC.

—Sólo podemos suponer que, o hará dos más y se mudará de Estado, o continuará en esta zona. No puede ser que no haya dejado ni una pista, es casi imposible que no haya pista alguna —reflexionó Jasper Whitlock al salir de sus pensamientos.

—No hemos podido encontrar ni una huella en las escenas y la impresora que utilizó para las fotos es la de la casa de cada víctima, pero no hay huellas, ni cabellos, ni marcas de zapatos. Nada —señaló Isabella Swan, la agente especializada en investigaciones informáticas y muy buena hacker desde pequeña.

Los cuatro agentes miraban con indignación y frustración la pizarra donde se encontraban las fotos de las ocho víctimas. Cada foto de la escena donde hallaban a cada chica, estaba acompañada por un juego de fotos que había sido impresa por el mismo asesino en cada cada de cada víctima. Al parecer, el asesino perseguía a las chicas durante un tiempo no definido, les sacaba fotos y posteriormente las asesinaba durante la noche. Las víctimas tenían varias características en común, todas tenían entre 23 y 26 años, eran estudiantes y vivían solas o compartían habitación. Lo cual daba a pensar que podría tratarse de dos asesinos y no uno que trabajara por sí mismo. Sin embargo, la falta de evidencia hacía imposible a los agentes que llevaban el caso, averiguar algo más que los condujera al o a los asesinos.

—Voy a revisar de nuevo los movimientos de las tarjetas de crédito de las chicas y a pedir el nuevo informe de las últimas dos impresoras —les dijo Bella a sus compañeros, a medida que se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la sala.

—Emmett, Jasper, revisen de nuevo los testimonios de los compañeros y vecinos de las víctimas. Tengo una reunión con Carlisle Cullen —dijo Edward y se puso de pie.

—Edward, ¿es sobre Kate? —preguntó Emmett a su jefe.

—Lo es. El informe psicológico que nos fue hecho la semana pasada ha llegado a sus manos. Les comunicaré cualquier novedad.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras veía cómo se retiraba —Vamos, Jasper, tenemos que revisar lo que nos pidió.

—Fue mi culpa, Emmett. ¿Crees que me darán de baja? —había angustia en la voz del joven rubio al recordar los hechos.

—No, no creo que lo hagan. Eres el más importante de nosotros, Edward no permitirá que lo planteen siquiera. Además, no fue tu culpa ni mucho menos.

—Quizá si hubiese hecho mejor las cosas. Si hubiese puesto más inteligencia en lugar de sentimientos, ambas seguirían vivas.

—Ya no importa, Jazz. Mejor ve a casa a descansar, han pasado recién dos semanas, no tendrías que estar trabajando —le recomendó Emmett a su afligido compañero.

—Iré a tomar un café y te ayudaré.

—Como quieras, estaré en mi cubículo.

Hace dos semanas, el equipo había dejado de ser lo que eran. Katherine Denali era la entidad que los mantenía juntos, le sumaba humor y alegraba el día de todos. Pero la habían perdido. Sin embargo, el equipo no sólo perdió a una compañera y amiga. María Torres, la novia de Jasper, había sido la primera en morir en manos de Rick Brives. Él había tomado venganza por el apresamiento de su hermano, realizado por ese grupo de agentes. El primero en su lista era Jasper Whitlock, el único que tenía pareja y quien esposó a su hermano. Rick los había espiado por meses, conocía todos sus movimientos y en el momento oportuno había raptado a María, teniendo un plan que estaba ejecutando con mucho cuidado. Esa misma noche, hizo caer a Jasper en una trampa. A pesar de su inteligencia había sido muy fácil engañarlo.

Durante dos días torturó a la pareja en un sótano, en mayor medida a María frente a los ojos de su novio. Sin embargo, lo que no había planeado ni calculado Brives, era que los compañeros de Whitlock lo encontrarían rápido. Viéndose acorralado, Brives estaba dispuesto a morir antes de correr el mismo destino que su hermano. Por lo que, antes de completar su plan, disparó reiteradas veces a María frente a Jasper. Luego, todo sucedió rá escuchar los disparos, el equipo se puso en marcha y la primera en entrar fue Kate, quien al ver lo que planeaba Brives, corrió hacia él y en el enfrentamiento y forcejeo ambos dispararon. Rick recibiendo una bala en el pulmón derecho y Kate en el estómago. Ambos muriendo en camino al hospital.

Jasper, quien había quedado inconsciente y despertó al día siguiente en el hospital, al enterarse de la muerte de su compañera de trabajo y sumado a la imagen de ver morir a su novia, se culpó ante sus compañeros, entrando en una crisis depresiva. Tuvo una semana completa encerrado en su departamento y al no soportarlo más, volvió a trabajar para intentar llenar el vacío que tenía dentro de sí.

Minutos más tarde, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban en el cubículo del pelinegro, tomando café y releyendo los testimonios, buscando algo que se les haya escapado anteriormente. Sin embargo, no hallaron nada nuevo en los dichos de los compañeros de las chicas asesinadas. Ahora les tocaba revisar el de los vecinos. Estaban empezando a hacer eso cuando Edward entró y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Jasper al ver la expresión en el rostro de su jefe.

—Hay un anuncio que darles. Vamos a la sala de juntas —Edward le dijo a sus amigos y compañeros. Cuando ambos se fueron llamó a Isabella por teléfono.

— ¿Encontraron algo? —fue el saludo de ella.

—No, pero debo decirles algo importante, te esperamos en la sala de reuniones.

—Voy ya mismo —dijo y cortó la llamada.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, él no había estado de acuerdo, pero se Carlisle Cullen creía que era necesario para ellos y no había manera de evitarlo, lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, a él no le parecía que deberían hacer esto a su equipo a tan poco tiempo de haber tenido una pérdida tan importante. Y ahora él mismo debía comunicárselos. Seguro estaba de que sus compañeros reaccionarían mal, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Era una orden superior a él y superior a Carlisle.

Se dirigió a la sala de juntas y entró. Isabella aún no había llegado. Unos minutos después ella entró y su ubicó en su lugar habitual.

— ¿Y bien? —habló Emmett.

—Miren, ustedes saben que tuve una reunión con Carlisle. Él me dijo que tendremos dos nuevas incorporaciones. Dos agentes nuevos.

—Me imagino que le sugeriste que no lo haga —opinó Isabella.

—No necesitamos a nadie más, Edward —tajó Emmett.

—Lo intenté, pero me temo que va más allá de nosotros dos. Tendremos dos nuevas integrantes y hay que buscarlas.

— ¿Son dos chicas? —la voz de Bella era de sorpresa.

—Sí. Son Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Acaban de graduarse en la Universidad de Mississippi una y en la de Seattle la otra. Nos han dado la orden de ir a buscarlas.

— ¿Quiénes irán? —preguntó Jasper con una mueca, esperaba que no dijeran que fuera él.

—Nos designaron a Emmett y a mí, los demás deben seguir trabajando en el caso actual.

— ¿Y si no vamos? —Emmett se cruzó de brazos, señal de que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Es una orden, debemos hacerlo —Edward decretó, provocando a Emmett bufar —ahora a trabajar.

— ¿No puede ir Bella? —sugirió.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que asistir a una reunión con las maestras de Nessie.

— ¿Y Jasper?

—No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien, iré yo —se resignó Emmett.

* * *

**Bueno, ese sería el primer capi con la presentación de nuestros serios y sufridos agentes jajaja **

**que les parece?**

**Besos y desde ya gracias.**

**Bren.**


	3. Emmett y Edward

**Leí todos sus reviews y les agradezco por las opiniones. Les cuento que intentaré subir capis al menos una vez por semana. Sin días fijos. Aunque mayoritariamente serán los Martes.**

**A****quí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

— ¿Alice estás ocupada? —preguntó Rosalie Hale entrando a la oficina de su mejor amiga y ex compañera de universidad.

La oficina, si bien tenía las luces encendidas, no encontraba a su amiga. Se acercó a la mesa, asomándose a la gran pila de archivos y papeles que había allí.

—Si crees que me sepultaron los papeles, te equivocas —bromeó Alice Brandon entrando detrás de Rosalie con una taza humeante de café en una mano y un sobre como los de comida para llevar en la otra — ¿Qué necesitas, Rose?

—Te venía a preguntar si quieres que vayamos a cenar juntas luego del trabajo. A menos que termines muy tarde —dijo señalando la pila de archivos.

—Me gusta la idea, y no te preocupes por eso, en realidad son para Peter —aclaró — ¿Quieres? Traje café y galletas dulces.

—Claro, no me viene nada mal.

Durante los próximos veinte minutos ambas chicas se dedicaron a charlar sobre sus días en la estación de policía de Seattle. Ambas tenían 24 años, habían terminado sus estudios hacía meses y ya estaban trabajando. Habían ascendido rápidamente a pesar de su edad y poca experiencia. Eran un gran conjunto, se habían conocido durante el último año de universidad, cuando Rosalie llegó de Mississippi a Seattle. Rose era el espíritu del grupo, quien ponía la fuerza y las ganas. En cambio, Alice era el cerebro, la generadora de ideas. Todos en la estación habían notado la eficacia y eficiencia de ellas. Era un par determinado, de ideas y visión fresca, un cambio de aire a lo habitual. Sin embargo, ellas generaban envidia entre algunos oficiales y esto, tanto como lo buenas que eran, llegaron a oídos de su superior, quien tenía amistad con el Ministro de Seguridad y algunos agentes de alto rango del FBI.

—Alice, Rosalie, las llama la directora —les anunció uno de sus compañeros.

—Gracias —dijo Rosalie. Ambas se miraron con la confusión escrita en sus rostros y luego fueron hacia la dirección, ubicada en la tercera planta del edificio. Tocaron la puerta hasta que escucharon la señal para que entraran a la oficina.

—Hola, Esme. ¿Nos mandaste a llamar? —le preguntó Alice a su superior. Esme Platt les sonrió, realmente tenía cariño por ambas chicas tan talentosas.

—Tomen asiento chicas, debo hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Es algo malo? —Rosalie fue directamente al grano, como de costumbre, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

—No chicas, al contrario, creo que les agradará lo que voy a comunicarles.

—Bueno, entonces dinos —alentó Alice.

—Alice, Rosalie. He hablado con algunos amigos y conocidos. Las quieren en el FBI, a ambas.

— ¿Qué? —Rosalie la miró sin creerlo.

—Lo que he dicho. Ustedes han demostrado ser muy buenas en lo que hacen, por lo que merecen ir más allá de la estación de policía. Hablé con un amigo muy importante de la agencia y les conseguí un puesto a ambas.

—No puedo creerlo —Rose estaba muy asombrada.

— ¿Y qué tendríamos qué hacer? —Alice, al contrario de su amiga, estaba analizando la situación.

—Lo que sé es que entrarán a un grupo, un equipo, no sé exactamente el nombre. Pero sí lo hacen, que es atrapar asesinos en serie y enemigos del Estado . Se los explicarán con detalle cuando las vengan a buscar.

— ¿Nos tenemos que mudar?

—Sí, Alice. La sede está en Virginia, pero recientemente se instalaron también en Washington DC , así que les han conseguido departamento en ambos lugares.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—En los próximos dos días vendrán por ustedes, así que les recomiendo sus cosa. Hay algo más, no es necesario que vengan en el resto de la semana. Los tienen libres.

—Muchas gracias, Esme. Nos estás cumpliendo un sueño —le dijo Rosalie, el entusiasmo evidente en su voz.

Alice asintió con la cabeza lentamente, también de acuerdo con su amiga. Luego, ambas salieron de la oficina de Esme Platt. dirigiéndose a la de Alice nuevamente. Una vez allí, tenían más que claro qué debían hacer: recoger sus pertenencias y elementos de trabajo propios, lo cual también hicieron posteriormente en la oficina de Rosalie. Cuando terminaron el trabajo de recolección y hubieron cerrado las oficinas, ambas se encontraban con una caja en sus brazos, además de su maletín de siempre.

—Bueno, creo que cambió nuestro plan para esta noche —comentó Rose mientras salían y cargaban las cajas que tenían sus cosas.

—Podemos pedir una pizza mientras empacamos —sugirió Alice.

—Sigue siendo un buen plan —ambas rieron, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su edificio.

Era tarde en la noche, pero a pesar de ello había algunas personas entrando y saliendo de uno de los principales cines de la ciudad. Nadie reparó en las dos jóvenes ocupadas y sonrientes que caminaban por la acera de en frente. Sin embargo, Alice notó algo extraño, como en la noche anterior, y decidió callarlo, pensando que leer tantos casos y novelas ya estaba afectando su comportamiento normal y racional. De todos modos, dos cuadras más y estarían en casa. Y así fue, llegaron y se dirigieron directamente a su departamento, descansando un poco del peso de las cajas al dejarlas en el piso del ascensor mientras subían. Actualmente, estaban viviendo en el séptimo piso de un edificio de diez plantas, la mayoría de los habitantes eran jóvenes de su edad, y a algunos los conocían de la universidad. Al salir del ascensor, recoger las cajas y entrar a su casa dejaron el peso sobre la mesa y decidieron pedir una pizza, por lo que Rosalie llamó mientras Alice sacaba del ático las cajas donde guardarían todas sus cosas.

—En veinte minutos nos traen nuestra comida —comentó Rosalie entrando a la sala desde la cocina —Alice, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo creí ver una cosa —dijo Alice desviando la vista de la ventana, estaba segura de que había visto a alguien mirando desde el edificio de enfrente .

— ¿Cosa? ¿Qué viste?

—Sólo creí que había alguien mirando hacia aquí desde esa ventana.

—Alice, allí no vive nadie, aún está en alquiler, desde hace meses. Pero, si crees que viste a alguien vamos a tomar precauciones —dijo Rose y se acercó a la ventana, cerrando las cortinas —listo.

Tanto Rose como Alice quedaron pensando en ello, pero ninguna dijo nada más al respecto, por lo que se dedicaron a acomodar en algunas de las cajas todos los vasos, platos y objetos que fueran de vidrio. Aún no habían terminado esa tarea cuando trajeron su comida. Mientras seguían con la tarea que se habían autoimpuesto, comieron entre bromas y risas.

Los siguientes dos días fueron más que suficientes para que ellas tuvieran todo guardado en cajas y y tuvieran sus mochilas con lo más necesario y personal -incluyendo un cambio de ropa- en un sofá. Asimismo, la curiosidad e intriga de si había alguien o no esa noche se transformó en cuidado y precaución. Cada vez que salían del edificio. ambas miraban tanto a la gente que las rodeaba como al ambiente mismo, en busca de algo fuera de lo común o personas observándolas. Sin embargo, no encontraron ni notaron nada.

Se encontraban desayunando cuando el teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar con el tono de llamada de Esme Platt. Un poco sorprendida y un poco entusiasmada, ella respondió. Su nueva ex superior le comunicó el porqué de su llamada, despidiéndose posteriormente y dejando a Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué es? ¡Habla ya! —Rosalie sonaba histérica mientras miraba a su amiga, quien no articulaba palabra alguna.

—Es hora, Rose.

—Han venido por nosotras, ya es tiempo de irnos. Esme dijo que debemos presentarnos en la estación, ahora.

—Bueno, no hagamos esperar a nuestro futuro, Alice. ¡Ya vamos!—Rose estaba sumamente entusiasmada, Alice compartía sus sentimientos pero a la vez tenía un poco de miedo de lo que encontraría en su nuevo empleo.

Terminaron su desayuno y luego tomaron cada una su mochila con sus pertenencias necesarias que habían preparado y bajaron, caminando rápidamente hacia la estación. No tardaron mucho y en unos diez minutos ambas jóvenes cruzaban la puerta de entrada, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Esme Platt. Se miraron mutuamente unos segundos y golpearon la puerta.

—Adelante —se escuchó la amable pero autoritaria voz de ella.

—Permiso, Esme —dijo Rosalie mientras abría la puerta y las dos entraban.

—Las estábamos esperando.

Alice y Rosalie rápidamente estudiaron a los hombres presentes en la oficina. Por lo que notaron, uno de ellos vestía traje, tenía el rostro serio, ojos verdes y un color broncíneo de cabello un tanto extraño. El otro, era notablemente más alto y de una contextura física mayor que el anterior, de rostro igual de serio con una mueca de disgusto, cabello negro ligeramente rizado y ojos marrones. Ambos hombres miraron rápidamente a las jóvenes recién llegadas y luego de nuevo a Esme.

—Bien, les presento a Rosalie Hale y a Alice Brandon, las agentes por las que ha venido. Chicas, ellos son el agente federal Edward Masen, su nuevo jefe de unidad y el agente Emmett McCarty.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capi de hoy.**

**Qué les pareció? se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas no destructivas.**

**Besos!**

**Bren.**


	4. Isabella, Jasper, y el primer día

**Les digo que realmente estoy entusiasmada yo misma con esta historia. Gracias a todos por comentar el último capítulo! **

**Ya vimos cómo Alice y Rosalie conocieron a Edward y Emmett, ahora veremos cómo les va con los demás en su primer día de trabajo...**

* * *

**—**Sus pertenencias serán llevadas a Washington durante los próximos días —les indicó Edward Masen a sus nuevas agentes mientras se encontraban en el jet de la agencia.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Rosalie.

Al parecer, tanto Alice como Emmett se encontraban reticentes a hablar mucho más que monosílabas. El agente, notó Rosalie, tenía el ceño fruncido casi constantemente desde su llegada a la oficina de su ex jefa, por lo que ella no tardó en deducir que su expresión se debía a que su nuevo compañero no tenía el menor interés en que ambas formaran parte de la unidad. Dejando eso de lado, lo que no conseguía entender plenamente, era el casi mutismo de Alice. Era extraño que ella no hablara tanto como lo hacía normalmente y no mostrara atisbo del buen humor que siempre la acompañaba. La notaba cuidadosa y desconfiada, lo cual la desconcertaba.

Si bien con su nuevo jefe había compartido pocas palabras, le caía y parecía mucho mejor persona que el otro agente.

Dentro del espacio que se encontraban compartiendo, cada uno estaba metido en sus asuntos. Emmett ojeando unos archivos, Alice leyendo un libro, Edward escribiendo en su computadora portátil y Rosalie escuchando música. Esa atmósfera de indiferencia duró una hora desde iniciado el vuelo, hasta que Edward decidió romper el silencio y con ello la tensión que se había generado, la cual era casi tangible.

—Agente Hale, agente Brandon, debo comunicarles que en este momento estamos analizando un caso que nos resulta complicado y les agradecemos que puedan ayudarnos.

— ¿De qué trata? —el tono usado por Alice indicó a Rose que se había activado en ella el lado profesional.

—Asesino en serie, ha ultimado a cinco mujeres en California y tres en Washington. Todas ellas jóvenes de 23 a 26 años, mismo modus operandi. Las persigue, fotografía y luego sorprende y asesina.

— ¿Qué han encontrado hasta ahora? —esta vez, la misma Rosalie preguntó, segura de que Alice iba a decir lo mismo.

—En las escenas no hay mucho. Estamos por aterrizar, les daré los informes cuando lleguemos a la central, cada una tendrá un cubículo junto con el resto del equipo —les dijo Edward, ambas chicas no le caían mal y por lo que había hablado con Esme Platt, ellas eran las mejores de por allí y un gran aporte para la agencia.

Sin embargo, Edward sabía que, por más que Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale fueran incluso mejores que Jasper, no serían muy bien recibidas en el equipo. Ellas habían llegado en un mal momento. Aún no se habían repuesto de la pérdida de Kate y se encontraban en un caso muy complicado de entender y resolver, él entendía que sus compañeros se sintieran frustrados y molestos. Emmett era el que sin duda lo demostraba. No les había hablado más que las formalidades obligatorias y llevaba una expresión de molestia todo el tiempo. Esperaba que al menos Isabella les dedicara una sonrisa tímida de las que sabía mostrar a desconocidos y hablara un poco con ellas con su voz suave de cuando se compadece de alguien. A veces le sorprendía la forma en que pensaba de ella. Así mismo, Isabella tenía problemas con su hija Reneesme de cinco años y estaba apresurada y nerviosa últimamente. De Jasper no había mucho qué decir. Él vivía metido en su burbuja personal de miseria y soledad en los momentos que no analizaba o comentaba el caso. Ni siquiera en su lado extremadamente profesional era muy sociable, hablaba sólo lo justo y necesario.

Edward dudaba de que su equipo se uniría cómodamente con las nuevas integrantes. Pero, había prestado especial atención a Esme Platt cuando les dijo que las chicas eran por sí mismas un gran equipo, "_Rosalie Hale sería el cuerpo, la fuerza, y Alice Brandon sería el cerebro, la inteligencia y la determinación. Así sería si fueran una sola persona_", ojalá ella tuviera razón y no se sintieran fuera de lugar en la unidad, pensó Edward, mientras descendían.

Luego, los cuatro agentes se introdujeron en una camioneta negra y, con Emmett conduciendo, se dirigieron a la central, llegando en, aproximadamente, 10 minutos. Al ingresar al edificio, Edward guió a las chicas al espacio donde se encontraban los cubículos. Emmett y Edward iban delante, y, Rosalie y Alice detrás de ellos. Llegaron y los cuatro quedaron de pie frente a dos agentes que habían estado hablando entre si. Edward se giró hacia las chicas para hacer las presentaciones.

—Ellos son Isabella Swan y Jasper Whitlock, los demás miembros de la unidad. Chicos, nuestras nuevas agentes, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon.

El silencio que siguió a la oración de presentación fue destinado por los cuatro presentados a analizarse entre sí. Isabella les sonrió a ambas chicas, sabiendo que al menos alguno de ellos debía ser agradable con ellas y no creía que fuera ninguno de sus tres compañeros. Mientras tanto, Jasper miró primero a Rosalie, le pareció el tipo de persona de carácter fuerte, que diría lo que piensa sin ningún filtro. Luego miró a Alice, más detenidamente que a la anterior. La chica más pequeña tenía apariencia de estar incómoda, lo notó por la fuerza con la que tenía sus manos entrelazadas. Sin embargo, su rostro transmitía un tipo extraño de paz, lo cual lo asustó un poco al mismo tiempo que lo intrigó. Lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de aquella chica. Descontando eso, tenía una buena primera impresión de ellas. Rosalie los etiquetó de inmediato, Isabella estaba siendo amable pero no totalmente sincera y Jasper había mirado quizá demasiado tiempo a Alice y frunció el ceño. Eso no era buena señal, seguramente pensaba lo mismo que el agente McCarty, aunque no sabía qué. Alice, automáticamente analizó a Isabella Swan, esa no había sido una sonrisa real y en lugar de molestarle, le hizo preguntarse qué le preocupaba, porque notaba que estaba preocupada por algo. Luego miró a Jasper Whitlock, no pasó desapercibido por ella la forma en que la había analizado con a mirada anteriormente. Lo observó fijamente de vuelta, su desordenado cabello rubio era ciertamente agradable e incluso adorable. Ella sabía que él había notado su mirada crítica y le satisfacía pensar que tal vez se hubiera sentido igual de incómodo que ella.

—Vengan, les daré sus informes del caso —les dijo Edward, cortando el análisis en el que los cuatro se habían metido.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia los cubículos y les indicó que los de ellas estaban uno al lado del otro. Había supuesto que era lo mejor para ellas, y para todos ellos en realidad. Dio un suspiro discreto y luego un compañero de otro equipo, el de Terrorismo, le dio los papeles que había dejado en su oficina, supuso que había sido una orden de Carlisle de que les alcanzara los papeles. Le dio una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento y, posteriormente, entregó ambas carpetas, una a cada chica. Co un deseo de buena suerte y comodidad en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, se despidió y casi corrió a su oficina.

Alice y Rosalie tomaron las carpetas, se acomodaron en sus cubículos y se dispusieron a leer sobre el caso, sin hablar entre ellas siquiera.

Varios metros detrás de ellas; Isabella, Emmett y Jasper hablaban en voz baja, para asegurarse de no ser escuchados.

—Hubieran visto cómo hablaba la directora de ellas, eran sus niñas mimadas —se quejó Emmett.

—No digas eso, Em. Creo que me caen bien, sólo hay que darles tiempo —dijo Bella.

—Oh, pero eso no es todo. Esme Platt elogió de más a la pequeña, esa tal Alice. Cree que es un genio. Bueno, creo que lo es en realidad —agregó Emmett.

—Parece que tienes competencia, Jasper —dijo Bella en tono divertido —la rubia me parece divertida, menos preocupada que la otra chica.

—Creo lo mismo que tú —dijo Jasper —pero la chica Alice, es un tanto extraña —sin decir que lo hacía sentir incómodo en su presencia.

—Y habla el chico más normal que conozco —se burló Emmett, a lo que su compañero bufó.

Ese día transcurrió sin novedades, cada uno se dedicó a repasar lo que ya sabían del caso, otra vez. Las nuevas, se pusieron al día al leer los archivos e informes. Algunos agentes de otras unidades se presentaron a las chicas y mantuvieron conversaciones casuales algunos minutos. A todos les caían bien y terminaban alejándose con una sonrisa, lo cual inquietó a sus nuevos compañeros, quienes veían a las nuevas como una intrusión. A mediados de la tarde, ellos vieron a Alice levantarse con unos cuadernos en sus manos y luego desaparecer por una puerta acompañada de un agente. Inconscientemente, Jasper se preguntó dónde iba. Ellos siguieron en sus tareas, incluso Rosalie, que no había salido de su cubículo sólo para comprar café e ir al baño. Alice no había regresado en todo el resto de la tarde. Cuando la hora de irse a casa, a las 10 pm, llegó, los agentes de la unidad se dispusieron a ir a cenar al restaurante de siempre y Bella se acercó a Rosalie para invitarla.

—Hey, Rosalie. Vamos a ir a comer cerca de aquí. Tú y Alice están invitadas si quieren venir —dijo en voz totalmente amable.

—Claro, iré con ustedes. Le mandaré a preguntar a Alice —Rose tomó su teléfono y rápidamente le escribió a Alice, preguntándole si quería acompañarlos.

— ¿Se conocen hace mucho tiempo? —preguntó Isabella.

—Hace algunos años, somos buenas amigas, y ¿tú y los chicos?

—Trabajamos juntos hace tiempo. Emmett y yo entramos hace cinco años, Edward desde hace dos años antes ya era agente y Jasper se nos unió hace tres años y medio.

—Deben de haber pasado muchas cosas juntos.

—Sí, lo hicimos. Te debería contar algunas anécdotas.

—Me encantaría escucharlas —en ese momento, Rosalie miró el mensaje que había entrado y se decepcionó un poco al leerlo —Alice dice que va a pasar, pero que gracias por la invitación.

—Oh, está bien, ¿sabes dónde está?

—No lo sé, no me lo dijo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Ahora, te contaré alguna cosas en el camino.

Bella y Rosalie; luego de que la rubia recogiera su mochila y mandara a Alice la dirección de su departamento que le había sido dicho por Edward en una llamada a Bella, ambas chicas se reunieron con Emmett y Edward en la puerta principal de la central. Rosalie preguntó por Jasper y Emmett le dijo que él siempre llegaba más tarde cuando iba, cuando terminaba algunas cosas de último momento. No quiso decirle a la rubia que su amigo ya no salía con ellos desde el comienzo de su depresión. Lo había hecho una vez y terminó llorando frente a todos. Emmett y Edward, agradecieron en silencio a Bella por cambiar de tema y contarle a Rosalie momentos divertidos de viejos casos. Un poco mentalmente relajados, los cuatro se dirigieron a cenar al restaurante.

10.30 pm.

Alice recorrió con la mirada todos los gráficos y las menciones de nombres, fechas, características e indicios y evidencias encontradas que había escrito en la pizarra frente a ella. Luego miró la otra pizarra, en la que estaban las fotos que sus compañeros habían organizado con anterioridad. Estaba segura de que le faltaba algo, además de una imagen o un perfil del posible sospechoso. Había algo que no estaba viendo, algo que estaba ahí, oculto pero estaba. La cabeza le dolía, pero no se daría por vencida, encontraría lo que se estaba ocultando aunque le llevara toda la noche. Se sentó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus pies descalzos en una silla y volvió a analizar todos los datos.

12.00 am.

Jasper suspiró mientras guardaba un libro y unos papeles dentro de su mochila. Llevaba quedándose hasta tarde en su lugar de trabajo desde el trágico accidente y su regreso a la central. Había salido una noche con sus compañeros cuando lo invitaron a cenar, pero como resultó mal, decidió no empañar la diversión de sus amigos con su miseria y se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo cualquier cosa que ayudara a futuro o simplemente leyendo. Ya era medianoche, los que quedaban en la central en su mayoría eran los jefes de las distintas unidades y siempre los veía en sus oficinas. Se decidió a irse y salió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los ascensores. En su camino, se dio cuenta de que la luz de la sala de juntas se su unidad estaba encendida. Se acercó y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio quién estaba allí. Era su nueva compañera, Alice Brandon. Ella estaba sentada sobre la mesa con los pies sobre una silla delante de ella, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, inclinada un poco hacia delante. También notó todo lo escrito en la otra pizarra con una letra elegante y clara. Decidió entrar a preguntarle al respecto.

* * *

**Bueno, iba a seguir pero se hizo largo y les dejo para el próximo qué hacen los dos tortolitos solos jaja no malpiensen, son muy tiernos. Ah.**

**Dejen sus opiniones! **

**Besos y gracias!  
**

**Bren.**


	5. Comienzos

**Buenooo! Acá les traigo otro capi! Amo los tortolitos jajaja asi que este capi es mucho de ellos! Pero más adelante veremos como avanzan Bella y Edward; y, Rosalie y Emmett!**

**Les recomiendo este tema!**

**SAVIN' ME - NICKELBACK**

Show me what it's like **(****Muéstrame lo que es**  
To be the last one standing **(****Ser el último en pie**  
And teach me wrong from right **(****Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal **  
And i'll show you what i can be **(****Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser **  
Say it for me **(****Dilo por mi**  
Say it to me **(****Dímelo **  
And i'll leave this life behind me **(****Y dejaré esta vida atrás **  
Say it if it's worth saving me **(****Dime que vale la pena salvarme **

* * *

Anteriormente:

Se decidió a irse y salió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los ascensores. En su camino, se dio cuenta de que la luz de la sala de juntas se su unidad estaba encendida. Se acercó y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio quién estaba allí. Era su nueva compañera, Alice Brandon. Ella estaba sentada sobre la mesa con los pies sobre una silla delante de ella, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, inclinada un poco hacia delante. También notó todo lo escrito en la otra pizarra con una letra elegante y clara. Decidió entrar a preguntarle al respecto.

* * *

Le dio curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo a esta hora y no había salido a cenar con los demás. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y notó sus zapatos cerca de la pared, entonces dedujo que estaba descalza. Cuando llegó a ella la observó, no se movía a no ser por su respiración acompasada. Se colocó delante de ella y, agachándose un poco, notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella estaba dormida. Él sabía que debía alejarse de ella, lo sabía desde el momento en que la habían presentado. Sin embargo, él se quedó mirándola unos minutos. Al igual que antes, su rostro transmitía paz y serenidad que de algún modo lo reconfortaba. Pero eso estaba mal y le asustaba, lo sabía aunque no podía alejar la vista de ella. Salió de sus pensamientos unos minutos más tarde y se decidió a despertarla. No podía dejarla ahí, además de que era una de sus compañeras, sus modales con los que lo habían criado lo obligaban a ser caballero con cualquier mujer. Levantó la vista, lentamente y la posó sobre el antebrazo de Alice, ejerciendo una leve presión y moviéndolo suavemente mientras la llamaba por su nombre varias veces.

_Alice estaba parada en medio de un claro en algún bosque. Delante de ella, a unos 50 metros, había una cabaña de aspecto deteriorado. La nieve caía lentamente sobre el paisaje y se sintió tiritar de frío. La curiosidad la hizo mirar hacia delante, observando un movimiento a través de las ventanas. No había ninguna luz encendida dentro y se veía oscuro, casi abandonado. Había visto algo moverse y cruzar por la ventana hacia alguna otra habitación supuso. Dio un par de pasos hacia la casa, pero no avanzó más cuando escuchó movimiento tras ella._

_— ¡Alice!_

_Se volvió sobre sí misma, girando para ver quién la llamaba con tal desesperación en su voz. Se encontró mirando el rostro de su compañero, Jasper Whitlock, quien estaba en el comienzo del claro, acababa de salir de los árboles. El terror y miedo en su voz, que también se evidenció en su rostro le hizo preocuparse. Estaba confundida, demasiado confundida. Decidió ir hacia él para preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero no llegó a hacerlo._

_— ¡Alice! ¡No! ¡Tú no! —gritaba él mientras corría rápidamente hacia ella._

_En ese momento sintió una presencia tras ella y al girarse de nuevo hacia la cabaña, había un hombre frente a ella, apuntándola con un arma directo a su cabeza. El terror se apoderó de ella, paralizándola en su lugar. Lo último que vio fue el salvajismo y malicia en el rostro del hombre del arma, mientras Jasper gritaba de forma impasible. Luego, escuchó la explosión y cayó en la oscuridad._

—Alice. Alice.

La voz, ella conocía esa voz. Se sintió ser ligeramente sacudida y también sintió una mano fuerte en su antebrazo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Jasper, fijos en los marrones de ella. Fue extraño para ambos, pero se quedaron mirándose unos minutos en completo silencio.

—Te quedaste dormida y es tarde. No deberías estar aquí —dijo Jasper, rompiendo el silencio pero sin alejar su mirada de la suya.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Pasada la medianoche.

—Oh. Estaba tratando de descubrir lo que falta. Algo se está escapando y sé que está...

—Lo sé. Pero es tarde y no has descansado, debes ir a casa.

—Debí dormirme mientras pensaba —reflexionó —sí, tal vez debería irme.

—Todo va a estar aquí cuando regreses. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo tuve una pesadilla —dijo ella deslizándose de la mesa con gracia y buscando sus zapatos, colocándoselos rápidamente —gracias por despertarme.

—Deberías tomar un taxi, es tarde para que camines afuera.

—Se supone que no es lejos de aquí —comentó mientras buscó en su teléfono el mensaje de Rosalie con la dirección —aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde es.

—Déjame ver —ofreció Jasper cortésmente y ella le pasó el teléfono. Se sorprendió un poco por la dirección. Definitivamente tenía mala suerte —sé dónde es. No es muy lejos de aquí. Menos de 20 minutos si cortas camino por el parque y no muy peligroso.

—No conozco por aquí, quizá pueda encontrar un taxi —dijo recogiendo sus papeles y guardándolos.

—Puedo ir contigo —él no quiso decirlo realmente, estaba mal, no debía siquiera pensarlo, pero sus palabras habían sido pronunciadas antes de que se detuviera a pensarlas —es al frente del edificio donde vivo.

—Bueno, eso sería muy generoso de tu parte —Alice habló con cautela.

—Sí —dijo Jasper, aún preguntándose porqué había hablado así.

—Bien.

Ella terminó de recoger sus cosas y Jasper la esperó a un costado, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Cuando notó que Alice había terminado su tarea, le abrió la puerta para que saliera y él apagó la luz de la sala y la siguió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Mientras caminaban, Jasper seguía preguntándose porqué las palabras que dijo no fueron procesadas en su cerebro antes de ser dichas. Sin embargo, le había más sorprendido que disgustado. También se preguntaba porqué les habían conseguido un departamento a ellas justo en frente de su edificio. ¿Por qué de todos los edificios de la ciudad, tenía que ser uno frente a donde él vivía? Dejando de maldecir su suerte en su mente, decidió dar una mirada hacia su acompañante. Lo primero que notó era lo pequeña que se veía a su lado, luego, la gracia con la que daba cada paso, que, a pesar de tener tacones un poco altos, sus pasos eran firmes y seguros. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, sonrió débilmente. Y al darse cuenta unos segundos después, sí que le molestó. No había sonreído realmente en las dos semanas desde el hecho, ¿por qué debía de hacerlo ahora y con ella? Inmediatamente, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y continuó mirando al frente mientras caminaban hacia el parque, por donde él hacía su recorrido habitual.

Alice, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio por temor a decir algo equivocado, no es como si quisiera que él, justamente, sea su amigo o algo por el estilo. De todos modos, era su rival a nivel intelectual y no iba a dejar de lado ese hecho, a pesar de que fueran compañeros de la misma unidad. A medida que se acercaban al parque, una sensación de temor se apoderó de ella, además de inseguridad. Es decir, era injustificado, él tenía su arma y ella la suya en su mochila, pero esa noche el aspecto de la extensión del parque, que fácilmente ocupaba dos manzanas sino más, activó en ella un miedo tonto. Pensó, racional como siempre, que era debido a los extraños acontecimientos de los días anteriores en Seattle, cuando se sentía observada. Quizá el no haber podido resolver esa situación la mantenía en alerta ante lo desconocido, además del extraño sueño que había tenido anteriormente. Necesitaba distraerse de alguna manera y la única que se le ocurrió que funcionaría sería hablar con su compañero.

—Eh... ¿Jasper? —la vacilación era tan notoria en su voz, que él se preguntó de dónde provenía.

— ¿Sí?

—Tú dijiste que caminas siempre por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Es una forma de atajo —le reiteró y al ver su expresión, supo qué le sucedía — ¿tienes miedo de cruzar el parque?

—Bueno, es más de medianoche y realmente no conozco nada de por aquí.

—Entonces tienes miedo —afirmó.

—Sí. Sé que es tonto —admitió Alice, y se cuestionó si debería mencionar lo de Seattle o no, pero finalmente, optó por no mencionarlo.

—Si quieres podemos rodearlo, pero hará que tardemos más tiempo en llegar —ofreció Jasper en voz amable al comprender su miedo.

—Gracias, pero no lo creo realmente necesario. Tendré que aprender el camino de todos modos para cuando lo haga con Rosalie.

—Está bien —en realidad, a él no le preocupó en el momento si el camino era más largo o más corto, no quería que su compañera se sintiera mal por algo tan tonto como un atajo en el camino.

Fácilmente, volviendo a mantener el silencio que surgió luego de la pequeña charla, ambos cruzaron el parque. La noche estaba claramente nublada y eso no ayudaba a que las luces que se encontraban dispensas por el lugar alumbraran mucho más que unos pocos pasos de distancia. No era un buen escenario para su primer recorrido, pensó Jasper.

Quince minutos más tarde, se encontraban finalmente en la cuadra de los edificios, llegando en pocos minutos a la entrada de Alice.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme, no sé si hubiera llegado sin ayuda —le agradeció ella cuando verificó la dirección, no es que no confiara en él, sino por prevención.

—Está bien, de todos modos debía tomar el mismo camino.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron mirándose de nuevo.

—Buenas noches y gracias de nuevo, Jasper.

—Hasta mañana, Alice.

Alice entró al edificio intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese molestar a sus nuevos vecinos. Se fijó en su teléfono el número de piso de su departamento y se dirigió a llamar al ascensor. Cuando llegó a la quinta planta, caminó hacia el departamento C y tocó la puerta con cuidado. Casi al instante, Rosalie abrió la puerta. Se veía claramente molesta.

—Te he estado esperando desde hace una hora o más, ¿dónde estabas? —espetó la rubia.

—Lo siento, Rose. Me quedé en la central y me dormí.

— ¿Te dormiste? Y, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Me hubieras avisado.

—Sí, me dormí. Estaba en la sala de juntas haciendo unas cosas para descubrir algo nuevo en el caso y me dormí. Pero Jasper me despertó antes de irse y me acompañó hasta aquí. Vive en el edificio de en frente.

—La próxima vez que vayas a quedarte me avisas ¡Estaba cerca de llamar a Edward para que mande oficiales de policía a buscarte!

—Ya no exageres, estoy bien y estoy aquí. Así que, ¿cómo estuvo la cena?

Rosalie le indicó a Alice que había comprado comida china de regreso al departamento para que ella comiera ya que no había cenado. Y, cuando Alice se sentó a comer con Rosalie acompañándola en la sala de estar, procedió a contarle lo divertida que había sido la cena. Le dijo que el restaurante era un lugar muy lindo y hogareño, que sus compañeros eran clientes habituales del lugar. De ellos, le dijo que Bella tenía un hija que esa noche se había quedado en la casa de la madre de ella, la niña se llamaba Reneesme pero todos le decían Nessie y que era muy adorable y linda cuando la vio en una foto que Bella les mostró. Y que a ella no le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre, sino que fuera sólo Bella. Edward había comentado que su padre era abogado y su madre enfermera, pero no había mencionado tener hijos o pareja. Y Emmett, se había soltado tras una cerveza y demostró ser gracioso y bromista, pero tampoco dijo mucho. Luego de la charla, ambas se fueron cada una a sus habitaciones a dormir tras un día de novedades y bastante agitado. Al menos, en eso estaban cuando el teléfono de Rosalie comenzó a sonar fuertemente.

— ¿Hola? —dijo Rosalie medio adormilada, miró el reloj y este marcaba las 4.30 am.

—Rosalie, soy Edward. Ve con Alice a la central, hay una nueva víctima.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Qué opinan? Rose es una buena amiga pero se enoja bastante jajaaj Y Jasper, bueno, es muy él. Y el sueño de Alice fue bastante raro no? **

**Qué creen que va a pasar?**

**Besos!**

**Bren.**


	6. ¿Juegas?

**Amores! Hola! No publiqué el martes xq andaba corta de ideas jajaj Bueno, aquí tienen el resultado. En breve empezará el drama de todos )**

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_— ¿Hola? —dijo Rosalie medio adormilada, miró el reloj y este marcaba las 4.30 am._

_—Rosalie, soy Edward. Ve con Alice a la central, hay una nueva víctima._

* * *

Jasper no había podido dormir, los recuerdos de esa noche lo atormentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, esa noche algo había sido diferente. En su sueño, siempre la escena consistía en esa habitación donde había sido torturado, frente a él, María estaba atada a una columna, golpeada y sangrando. Pero, esta vez, él no estaba viendo a los ojos casi negros de María, en cambio, eran unos ojos marrones claros, casi mieles, y pertenecían a Alice Brandon. Ella era quien estaba viendo atada y torturada. No podía ser. Él comenzó a gritar. Y se despertó.

Estaba sudando y aún sentía un pánico creciente dentro de él. _Maldita sea, ¿qué fue eso?_ pensó. Se quedó sentado en la cama unos minutos, esperando calmarse. Cuando lo hizo, se dirigió al baño a lavarse el rostro. Era lo que necesitaba para sacarse de encima ese sueño extraño completamente aterrador. Se estaba secando con una toalla cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar estridentemente. 4.35 am. Sólo podía ser Edward, era la única opción y eso no significaba exactamente algo bueno. Buscó su teléfono y atendió la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo como saludo.

—Ve a la central directo a la sala de juntas —desde el otro lado de la línea Edward suspiró y Jasper se imaginó a su jefe pasándose la mano por el cabello —encontraron a una nueva víctima, atacó otra vez.

Ahora fue el turno de Jasper para suspirar. Le dijo que ya salía para allá y fue a vestirse para salir a la calle. Cuando estuvo listo, volvió a mirar la hora y negó con la cabeza. De todos modos no iba a poder volver a dormir. Su vida se había vuelto muy extraña.

Y, para sumar a esa extrañesa, al salir vio que Rosalie y Alice caminaban unos metros delante de él por la acera de en frente. Se mantuvo en su camino, varios metros por detrás de ellas con la esperanza de que no giraran y lo vieran. Ahora pudo decir que tuvo algo de suerte en ello. Al parecer, las chicas estaban emocionadas porque caminaban bastante rápido y llegaron una cuadra antes de él. No pudo evitar pensar que esa misma emoción disminuyó el temor de Alice por cruzar el parque.

Minutos más tarde, todos los agentes se encontraban en la sala de juntas, mirando lo que Alice había hecho esa misma noche, esperando a Edward y tomando café. Lo necesitaban para compensar las horas faltas de sueño y las que vendrían próximamente. Cuando Edward hizo su aparición en la sala, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

—Me llamó el jefe de policía donde encontramos el cuerpo anterior, de la misma zona, diciéndome que hallaron a otra chica con las mismas características que las víctimas anteriores. Pero, me temo que hubo un aumento de violencia. El cuerpo está siendo llevado a la morgue en estos momentos.

— ¿Hubo algún testigo? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Ninguno, la chica estaba en su departamento y había una ventana abierta, sospechan que el asesino entró por ella.

—Debemos trabajar rápido, es el cuarto asesinato, si hace uno más puede moverse a otro estado, si no lo está haciendo ya —agregó Emmett.

—Tienes razón, vamos a dividirnos. Emmett y Rosalie, vendrán conmigo a la escena del crimen, y; Jasper y Alice ustedes vayan a la morgue —decretó Edward con total autoridad en su voz.

—Yo estaré en la sala de informática por si me necesitan. Sólo llames —les dijo Bella, poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos, no debemos perder el tiempo —anunció Rosalie.

* * *

Ya eran las 5.00 am cuando Edward, Rosalie y Emmett llegaron al lugar donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo. El equipo científico ya estaba recogiendo la evidencia encontrada en la escena. Fuera del cordón policial, se encontraban policías, vecinos y el resto del equipo científico.

—Iré a hablar con el oficial que me llamó, ustedes vean qué encontraron los demás en el lugar y si se reconoció a la víctima —dijo Edward mirando a los dos agentes. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo y Emmett se limitó a poner los ojos, siguiéndola.

—Bien, Hale, yo registro y tú miras, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Emmett a su compañera cuando se acercaban al equipo científico.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no lo hago yo y tú eres el que mira? —inquirió la rubia a su gran acompañante.

—Bien, bien. Iremos ambos —resignó él con una sonrisa. Le caía bien la forma de hablar de ella, sin dejarse pasar por encima y queriendo tomar el control. Eso decía mucho de su carácter.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba el grupo, donde los miembros de ellos les mostraron las fotografías tomadas de la escena donde se veía cómo había sido encontrado el cadáver -de espaldas en la sala de su casa con ambos brazos atados por las muñecas y los ojos abiertos y vacíos enfocados hacia arriba y sólo en ropa interior-, la sala con manchas de sangre distribuida en la alfombra, como si ella hubiese sido herida y arrastrada desde otra habitación, al parecer por la dirección de arrastre, desde el dormitorio, el cual también fotografiaron. Además, les mostraron a ambos agentes las evidencias encontradas, que consistían en las fotos de la chica -ya reconocida como Cristine Manich- que el asesino había impreso en esa casa, la impresora en cuestión y un DVD escrito con la palabra "Reprodúceme" encontrada debajo del cuerpo inerte de Cristine, algo que, Rosalie y Emmett notaron que era nuevo. Posteriormente, pusieron las cosas en dos cajas y las llevaron a analizar. diciéndoles que mandarían el vídeo y las fotografías hallados a la agente Swan.

Emmett y Rosalie, al terminar, se juntaron con Edward, quien había terminado de ser informado por el jefe de policía local. La preocupación de la expresión de su jefe era notoria mientras se introducían a la camioneta y volvían a la central.

* * *

Jasper y Alice se dirigieron en un silencio total hacia la morgue donde habían trasladado el cuerpo de la víctima. Ninguno hablaba porque iban metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Alice pensando en qué se encontrarían al ver el cadáver de la joven, y Jasper pensando en el sueño cambiado que había tenido antes de la llamada de Edward. A él le perturbaba tenerla cerca e interiormente maldijo a su jefe por no mandar a Rosalie o Emmett en lugar de su actual compañera. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Llegaron al edificio que se encontraba en la parte trasera del Hospital General y a Alice le inundó la curiosidad. Al no conocer la ciudad en detalle como lo hacían sus nuevos compañeros, todo lo que veía lo registraba en su mente y lo analizaba detenidamente. Al bajar ambos de la camioneta en la que habían ido, caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta y entraron. Al pasar las amplias puertas, Alice notó como el lugar tenía un ambiente triste y olía a desinfectante y quizá Formol. Arrugó la nariz, pero así eran los hospitales y siempre lo serían.

Caminaron por un amplio pasillo que terminaba con una recepción. Al acercarse a la mesa, una secretaria, que en realidad era enfermera les recibió y Jasper le dijo el propósito de su visita. La mujer salió del escritorio y les dijo que iba a buscar al médico forense de turno para que los atendiera. La vieron dirigirse por otro pasillo y desaparecer en unas puertas a la izquierda. En ese momento, el teléfono de Jasper marcó una llamada, que vio era de Bella, por lo que al atender prendió el altavoz.

—Bella, ¿tienes algo para nosotros? —le dijo y allí, Alice se acercó para escuchar.

—Los chicos me mandaron el nombre de la chica, es Cristine Manich, 22 años, soltera, estudiante de Derecho, originaria de Minnesota, sus padres aún viven allí. También dijeron de un DVD encontrado bajo el cuerpo de la víctima cuando la movieron, estoy esperando que me lo envíen.

—Bella, ¿dijeron si había algo más en la escena? ¿Quizá un cámara? —preguntó Alice, teniendo una teoría en mente.

—No le pregunté ni me dijeron, pero cuando lleguen todos nos reuniremos en la sala, creo que para ese entonces tendremos el vídeo.

—Gracias por los datos, Bella —dijo Jasper, sabiendo que no había más que la castaña pudiera agregar.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos —saludó y cortó la llamada, por lo que él guardó su teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo.

— ¿Creo o tienes algo en mente? —le dijo Jasper en voz baja a Alice.

—Tengo algo pensado, pero aun no estoy segura.

—Dime.

—Luego, el médico viene hacia aquí —dijo ella, mirando al médico forense que caminaba hacia ellos seguido de la mujer que los había recibido.

—Buenas noches, soy el agente Whitlock y ella es la agente Brandon, venimos a ver el cuerpo de una mujer traído hace unos minutos —introdujo Jasper al llegar el forense.

—Me acaban de informar el nombre, Cristine. Pobre muchacha. Siganme a la sala —dijo y empezó a caminar hacia las puertas del pasillo, con Alice y Jasper detrás de él.

Al entrar a la sala de autopsias, el olor a antiséptico era casi insoportable y Alice volvió a fruncir la nariz. El forense caminó hasta una de las dos camillas de acero que se encontraban en el lugar, donde estaba el cuerpo de Cristine Manich tapado con una manta, más parecido a una sábana plástica hasta unos centímetros abajo de los hombros. El doctor les explicó que aún no había procedido a hacer una autopsia interna, pero que había hecho un análisis detallado de la chica y dedujo que la causa de muerte era por un traumatismo craneal y posterior asfixia. No había signos de violación pero si muchos golpes y cortes hechos mientras estaba viva y algunos, más profundos, realizados post mortem. Jasper y Alice miraron cada detalle con atención, capturándolos en sus memorias para la hora de analizarlos más tarde.

Quince minutos más tarde, ellos se estaban subiendo a la camioneta y regresando a la central. A mitad del camino, Jasper recibió otra llamada, también de Bella y, al igual que antes, puso el altavoz.

—Chicos, me llegó el vídeo del asesino.

— ¿Ya lo viste? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, Edward está aquí. Los necesitamos de inmediato —la voz de Bella sonaba claramente alarmada, tanto que ambos lo notaron.

—Estamos a mitad de camino, no tardaremos mucho —anunció Alice, dando a Jasper una mirada con un significado claro que él entendió, por lo que aumentó la velocidad.

En ocho minutos, más o menos, ambos estaban estacionando en las afueras de la central. Bajaron y se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de juntas de su unidad. Al entrar todos los demás estaban allí con caras preocupadas, en especial Rosalie.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Jasper mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar habitual y Alice se sentaba frente a él, junto a Rosalie.

—Véanlo por ustedes mismos —dijo Edward, dando un asentimiento de cabeza a Bella, quien puso el vídeo en reproducción.

Todos miraron la pantalla cuando comenzó la reproducción. Las primeras imágenes eran las de todas las chicas previamente asesinadas, las fotos que posteriormente había impreso y dejado en la escena del hecho. Luego de estas, lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento. Rosalie gruñó, Jasper frunció el ceño y Alice contuvo el aliento. Eran fotos de ellas en Seattle, de su departamento. Sólo en tres aparecía Rosalie, la primera de cuando fueron a comer juntas en una ocasión a un restaurante importante de la ciudad, la segunda caminando del trabajo saliendo de la comisaría y la tercera de ambas en el departamento, claramente sacada desde la ventana. Sin embargo, las siguientes, aproximadamente 12 fotos, eran todas de Alice en diversas situaciones, de compras, limpiando la casa, mirando por la ventana, trabajando, saliendo del cine, corriendo por el parque. Y, luego de las fotos, aparecían unas letras rojas en un fondo negro que decía: "Este juego va a ser divertido, ¿se atreven a intentar salvarla?"

* * *

**Bueno, como soy muy mala, lo corte ahí jajaja**

**Que creen?**

**Besos! y gracias por todo!**

**Bren.**


	7. Repercusiones

**Primero quiero darle las gracias a: **iaratwilighter - Nana Cullen Rathbone - Ale74 - Tecupi - Lyzz Cullen - tentenxneji4ever - alondrixcullen1498 **y desde luego a todas las que leen en silencio jjaja  
Segundo, perdón la tardanza, pero he estado y estoy en fecha de parciales, esta semana se terminan por fin y estaré más por estos lados.**

* * *

Anteriormente:

Todos miraron la pantalla cuando comenzó la reproducción. Las primeras imágenes eran las de todas las chicas previamente asesinadas, las fotos que posteriormente había impreso y dejado en la escena del hecho. Luego de estas, lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento. Rosalie gruñó, Jasper frunció el ceño y Alice contuvo el aliento. Eran fotos de ellas en Seattle, de su departamento. Sólo en tres aparecía Rosalie, la primera de cuando fueron a comer juntas en una ocasión a un restaurante importante de la ciudad, la segunda caminando del trabajo saliendo de la comisaría y la tercera de ambas en el departamento, claramente sacada desde la ventana. Sin embargo, las siguientes, aproximadamente 12 fotos, eran todas de Alice en diversas situaciones, de compras, limpiando la casa, mirando por la ventana, trabajando, saliendo del cine, corriendo por el parque. Y, luego de las fotos, aparecían unas letras rojas en un fondo negro que decía: "Este juego va a ser divertido, ¿se atreven a intentar salvarla?"

* * *

La sala estaba en pleno silencio. Todos miraban a cualquier punto excepto a la cara de Rosalie o Alice. Sin embargo, sus mentes corrían a gran velocidad, Emmett y Edward se encontraban molestos, Bella y Rosalie en aumento de preocupación, Alice desconcertada y Jasper confundido. Cuando las fotos terminaron en ese mensaje y la pantalla se quedó en blanco, Alice rompió el silencio generado en los últimos minutos.

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Ninguno le respondió inmediatamente. Pero luego de unos minutos, Rosalie habló.

—Tenías razón esa noche. Había alguien en esa ventana.

—Creí que me había equivocado. Tomamos precauciones desde esa noche. ¿Cómo nos siguió hasta aquí?

— ¿A qué se refieren con "esa noche"? —interrumpió Emmett al notar la frase dicha.

—La noche que nos comunicaron nuestro traspaso aquí, estaba en la sala del departamento. Rosalie estaba en la cocina pidiendo una pizza y miré a la ventana porque noté una luz en la ventana del edificio de en frente, pero ese departamento estaba deshabitado hacía meses. Ahora tiene sentido, era el flash de una cámara —explicó Alice, manteniendo un tono desprovisto de emoción alguna, su mente trabajando para descubrir en qué momentos había sido observada sin saberlo.

— ¿No se lo comunicaron a alguien? —volvió a preguntar Emmett.

—No estábamos seguras, sólo cerramos las cortinas y tomamos medidas de precaución cada vez que salíamos a la calle —le dijo Rosalie a su compañero.

—Alice —Edward miró a ella, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos —Alice.

— ¿Qué?

—Escucha, lo que pasó no hay forma de arreglarlo, lo que debemos hacer ahora es descubrir qué planea el asesino —le dijo Edward cuando consiguió su atención.

—Su punto son chicas jóvenes, lo que puede indicar que el sospechoso tiene más de 30. Y con todo este acto, es notorio que le gusta estar en control —habló Bella por primera vez desde antes del video.

—Disfruta de producir miedo en sus presas, de incomodarlas, por eso tomas las fotos. Pero este es un cambio en el modo que actúa. Dio a conocer a la víctima que es la siguiente —dijo Jasper, mirando fijamente a Alice, quien le devolvió la mirada antes de darse cuenta de algo importante.

—Quizá no es un cambio. Si se divierte con el miedo que genera, es probable que las chicas hayan visto las fotos antes de atacarlas. Bella, ¿pudieron determinar una hora más o menos exacta de la impresión de las fotos?

—No. Sólo han reconocido que las fotos fueron impresas con la misma tinta y el mismo aparato de la casa —respondió la castaña a Alice.

—Entonces, puede que las haya impreso y dejado a vista de la víctima del momento. Cuando las veían entraban en pánico y él las atacaba antes de que pudieran pedir ayuda.

—Habíamos pensado eso, pero no teníamos en qué fundamentarlo, hasta ahora. Sin embargo, no vamos a entrar en su juego. Tendré que hablar con Cullen —declaró Edward.

—No nos pueden sacar el caso —pidió Emmett —si le dices, es probable que nos quite el caso.

—No podemos exponer a una agente de nuestro equipo —señaló su jefe.

—Esperen —pidió Alice —podemos planear algo y lograr atraparlo.

—Es arriesgado, pero puede ser la oportunidad perfecta si hacemos un buen plan —agregó Rosalie.

—Piénsalo Edward. Realmente es una oportunidad.

—Lo sé, Emmett. Pero, ¿y si sale mal?

—Haremos que funcione. Seremos cuidadosos. Para empezar, mantener guardia sobre su departamento y conseguirles un auto.

—Además, podemos hacer rondas para quedarnos con ellas —sugirió Bella.

—No creo que todo eso sea necesario, estoy con Rose y podemos cuidarnos solas —realmente, Alice no quería que sus compañeros se tomaran tantas molestias por ello.

—Lo haremos —declaró Edward —es mejor tomar las medidas necesarias, Alice, no podemos correr riesgos innecesarios.

—Lleguemos a un acuerdo chicos —habló Rosalie —no nos parece realmente necesario que se tomen tantas molestias. Sin embargo, aceptamos la guardia del departamento de policía para cuando estemos fuera de casa. En cuanto a lo de ustedes, es totalmente innecesario, pero, considerando las circunstancias, Jasper vive frente a nuestro edificio, sería conveniente si nos diera visitas. Claro, si no tienes problemas con ello.

—Claro —dijo Jasper a Rosalie luego de un momento de duda, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era tonto pensarlo más tiempo, debía hacerlo, inexplicablemente.

—Está bien, entonces. Me ocuparé de llamar al departamento de policía.

Cuando Edward se había retirado hacia su oficina los chicos sabían que iban a tener que cuidarse mucho como equipo. Emmett, Bella y Jasper sabían que no debían ni podían perder a alguien más del grupo. No iban a permitirlo.

—Debemos convencerlo de que no habla de esto con Carlisle. Nos puede sacar el caso y si no lo hace, lo más probable es que saque a Alice, es el protocolo —comenzó Emmett.

—No pueden sacarme de la investigación, la ignorancia puede significar mi muerte —dijo Alice con calma.

—Yo hablaré con Edward, creo que va a entrar en razón —anunció Bella.

—Espero que tengas razón, pero él es terco, de un modo u otro, aunque no se lo diga, Carlisle lo sabrá y la decisión es de él —dijo Jasper.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas chicos, nos vemos luego —les comunicó Rosalie, levantándose de su silla y haciendo un gesto a Emmett para que la acompañara, ya que sabía que iba a necesitar su ayuda. Emmett los miró con una leve sonrisa y siguió a Rosalie fuera de la sala de conferencias.

—Voy a hablar con Edward. Alice, más allá de lo que decida Carlisle y Edward, todos estamos contigo y no vamos a dejar que suceda nada —Bella confortó a Alice al verla sumida en su mutismo al pensar. Alice levantó la vista y la miró, luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en un agradecimiento por sus palabras. Bella miró a Jasper y gesticuló un "reconfortala", por lo que él asintió y su castaña compañera se fue, dejándolos solos y en silencio.

Cuando escuchó la salida de Bella y el silencio posterior a ello, Alice se permitió llevar por la frustración y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba llorando. Se regañó a sí misma pero no intentó siquiera recomponerse, siguió llorando, sabiendo que era necesario por más patética que se viera delante de Jasper. Luego iba a poder relajarse y pensar fríamente la situación.

Por su parte, al escucharla llorar, Jasper se tensó y se puso nervioso. No le gustaba que ella llorara, le hacía sentir impotente. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a estar en presencia de gente que lloraba ya sea por la pérdida de un ser querido o por estar en riesgo su propia vida, nunca se había sentido de tal manera, era como si algo le comprimiera con gran peso sobre las costillas, rompiéndolas en pedazos que se le clavaban en los pulmones y el corazón. Algo que no había sentido ni cuando María lloraba. Entonces, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, la abrazó. Sintió cómo ella se tensó, seguramente estaba avergonzada y él lo entendía, pero luego se relajó, se giró hacia él, devolviéndole el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor alrededor de su cintura, él dejó sus brazos alrededor de ella y cerró los ojos brevemente. Sentía sus lágrimas mojar su camisa y a la vez, sintió su corazón romperse aún más si eso era posible. Pasaron así varios minutos, ello lo abrazó más fuerte cuando su llanto llegaba a su pico y luego, en el silencio, sólo se escuchaba el latido de sus corazones, la respiración tranquila de él y la agitada de ella.

Cuando por fin pudo recomponerse, convencida de que no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar por esto, Alice levantó la cabeza, mirando a Jasper por primera vez desde que se había derrumbado. No hacía falta decir que estaba totalmente avergonzada. Se suponía que estaba mentalmente preparada para exponer su vida al peligro en un caso, pero había sido superada por su propia frustración y por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había estado sucediendo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada pero él le sonrió suavemente en comprensión.

—Está bien —susurró él.

Ella asintió un poco, dándose cuenta de que aún estaban abrazados.

—No debería... —se apagó su voz, que estaba ronca por el llanto un poco y lo soltó.

—Es comprensible. ¿Qué te parece un café...o un té? —le sugirió sabiendo que necesitaba algo de distracción y justamente, lo mejor sería un té.

Al darle ella su asentimiento, ambos se dirigieron en busca de sus bebidas.

* * *

Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban en planta baja, de pie ambos en una pared desde la que podían ver los ascensores y las escaleras. Emmett se preguntaba qué estaba alterando a su compañera para que no había podido hablar delante de Alice y los demás. Ella se veía molesta,suponía que era por la situación, a todos les había tocado un fibra sensible dentro de ellos.

—Hale, ¿estás bien? —tuvo que preguntar aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Claro que no. Mi mejor amiga está en la mira de un asesino en serie que podría ser cualquier persona, ¡¿cómo podría estar bien?! Como sea, tengo que comunicarme con algunas personas, pero no voy a dejar a Alice sola en esto, por lo que tú vas a ayudarme.

—Bien. Supongo que haré lo que pueda. ¿Qué es? —estaba un poco reticente aún hacia Alice, pero haría lo necesario para salvar a cualquiera de su equipo.

—Voy a llamar a Esme Platt, ella necesita saber esto.

— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

—Tú serás el nexo. No preguntes nada al respecto de por qué. Alice no puede saber que Esme lo sabe y no es sólo por su orgullo. Sólo haz lo que te diga y dime sus respuestas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Supongo que puedo hacer eso —Emmett se encogió de hombros, no había forma de declinar, ella había dado una orden.

Rosalie suspiró, su compañero debía entender la situación, aunque ella no debería de revelar lo que sabía. Le tendría que explicar resumidamente lo necesario.

—McCarty, Esme y yo sabíamos que la estaban siguiendo y tenemos un sospechoso en mente.

— ¿Qué? —él parecía asombrado y un poco molesto — ¿lo sabías y no nos lo dijiste? ¡Una chica murió hoy! Tienes que decirle a Edward...

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo ella en un tono escalofriante para él —es una historia demasiado larga, Alice no tiene consciencia de que eso sucede. Y es sólo una sospecha, unimos algunos puntos y nos guió a ellos, hasta que nos enteramos de que uno de ellos había muerto cuando lo encontraron unos oficiales en la playa. Lo importante aquí es que no dirás nada y nos ayudarás.

—No estoy entendiendo ¿ellos? ¿quiénes son ellos?

—Para ti, nadie. Créeme, no te estaría pidiendo esto si no confiara en que puedes mantener la boca cerrada.

—Te ayudaré, pero me debes un favor, Hale.

—Claro, claro. El que quieras, pero ahora vamos a hacer esa llamada.

Mientras Rosalie tomaba el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcaba el número de Esme Platt, Emmett se preguntó qué había detrás de lo que contó ella. Debe de ser importante, sino, ella no hubiera reaccionado así. Sin embargo, debía de decir a Edward de ese "sospechoso" de ellas. Iba a tener que convencerla de hablar, después de todo, aunque no pareciera, él no era un delator. Charlatán sí, pero no soplón.

* * *

Bella llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Edward y golpeó. Aún no estaba del todo segura de que por qué se había auto-ofrecido a convencer a Edward acerca de lo que fuera a decir a Carlisle, pero sentía la necesidad de dejar a Alice y Jasper solos. Extraño, pero cierto. Sí estaba segura de que había algo con ellos, eran tan similares y a la vez tan distintos, que a ella le gustaría verlos como una pareja de verdad, unidos por algo más que el trabajo. Irónicamente, sólo el trabajo era lo que la unía a Edward, al menos ahora. De vez en cuando se preguntaba si él había recordado alguna vez esa noche. Él había actuado como de costumbre al día siguiente, como si ello jamás hubiese ocurrido. Y ella se sentía culpable por Jake y un después, él se marchaba de la casa que compartían, dejándola sola. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado cuatro años, casi cinco, que se cumplirían el próximo Septiembre. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando desde la puerta se escuchó un "Adelante".

Ella suspiró y luego abrió la puerta, adentrándose a la oficina de su jefe.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó él cuando la vio entrar y sentarse.

— ¿Hablarás con Carlisle?

—Debo hacerlo.

—Sabes que si lo haces nos quitarán el caso, y aún lograras convencerlo, sacará a Alice.

—Lo sé. Pero esta vez debo hacer las cosas bien. No puede suceder de nuevo.

—No le pasará nada. Alice es inteligente, Rosalie es fuerte y audaz. Además, Jasper estará con ellas, que es tan inteligente como Alice y tiene muy buena puntería. Ella no quiere que la saquen del caso.

—La entiendo. No es conveniente que se vaya, pero es el protocolo. Cuando se llevaron a María y a Jasper no dijimos inmediatamente a Carlisle, y luego con lo de Kate...debemos hacer las cosas bien esta vez. No podemos perder a otra agente.

—Sólo piénsalo, lo mejor es que esté cerca de nosotros, que esté aquí. Quizá que la saquen es lo que busca el asesino.

—Lo pensaré.

—Gracias, Edward.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo está Nessie?

—Resfriada. Mi madre la está cuidando porque no puede ir a la escuela así. Pero está bien.

—Que se mejore. Y...tú...¿estás bien?

—Piensa qué vas a decirle a Carlisle, gracias por el deseo a Ness. Adiós.

Bella salió de la oficina con una pequeña luz de esperanza en el fondo de su alma. Quizá, alguna vez, él realmente se lo había planteado.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el capi de hoy.**

**Que creen?**


End file.
